


Bittersweet

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, they're kids ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shota!aokaga in which kagami started playing basketball with aomine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

When Aomine Daiki found out that his best friend was leaving him, he would have never admitted to anyone that he cried that night.

Sure, he still had Satsuki but this was different. Taiga was different.

Taiga had become the one boy who played basketball with him every day. He was the one boy who would try catching cicadas with him, even if he completely sucked at it. He was also the boy who fought off the scary bees whenever Daiki accidentally hit their hive with a ball or his net.

Taiga was his best friend.

And he was leaving.

When Taiga told him that his dad was moving him to Los Angeles, Daiki asked him, “how far is that? Can you drive there?”

When Taiga told him that it was across the ocean, in  _America_ , reality came crashing down on him and nothing was okay.

He didn’t cry initially. He told Taiga that it was “So cool!” and “I wish I could go too!” – but when Daiki and Taiga parted ways that day, the tears began pooling in Daiki’s eyes and before he knew it, he was crying the entire walk home.

In the days leading up to Taiga’s departure, they spent every waking moment together. They even managed to convince their parents to let them have sleepovers just so they could share their last few moments together.

On the day when Taiga was scheduled to leave, Daiki woke up, bright and early and ran to his mother’s room, jumping on the bed until she agreed to get up and help him make some chocolate for Taiga to take with him on his flight.

Daiki slaved over his chocolate, asking his mom to help him make them into the shape of little basketballs. He wrapped them up in this cute wrapper with a bunch of tigers on it, and placed them in a little basket strapped to a stuffed dinosaur that he bought for Taiga as a gift.

With his dinosaur plush, his chocolate basketballs and a “Don’t Forget Me!” card tucked away in a gift basket, Daiki made his way over to Taiga’s house, leaving early because Taiga’s flight was at 4pm that evening.

When he made it to their front door step, Daiki rang the doorbell and placed his gift behind his hands. He stood there with a sheepish grin, a small blush on his cheeks as he thought of what Taiga would look like when he saw his gift. He’d probably look so confused at first. Taiga never knew how to properly react to compliments.

When the door finally opened, Daiki looked up into the curious face of Taiga’s mother, a sweet, gentle woman with warm brown eyes and auburn hair.

“Daiki-kun? How are you, sweetie?” She started, crouching down to bring herself a little closer to Daiki’s level.

“I came to bring a gift for Taiga!” he announced, proudly showing Taiga’s mom his present.

He didn’t understand why her face fell. He didn’t understand why she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back for a few moments,

He didn’t understand until she pulled back, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face and said “He’s already gone, Daiki-kun…”

Aomine Daiki would never admit that he cried again that day in her arms with Taiga’s dinosaur clutched to his chest.


End file.
